The Carnival Caper
by Micky's Girl
Summary: What Happens when Ralph takes his students to a Carnival? Ralph and Tony see a Wishmaker. What could possibly go wrong? A 17 year old kid vs his 28 year old teacher. I indicated it's "supernatural" due to the idea of the wishmaker and what happens when they wish on it...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Ralph Hinkley was a special Ed teacher at Whitney High. He teaches various subjects to students who are troubled yet smart. They never believe they are good enough for the regular class and it takes time for them to gain their teacher's trust. Ralph is a kind hearted young man who has a genuine love for his students. He wants them to succeed and does a lot to get them out of their shell.

"Are you kidding?" Tony Villicana said incredulously "A CARNIVAL?"

"Come on Tony, you have no idea how fun this could be" Ralph replied.

"Carnivals are for kids" Cyler scoffed.

"Cyler! They aren't for kids, i"m in" Rhonda said with a smile.

"Okay okay! I"m in" Tony said.

Ralph rubbed his hands together in glee. He had no idea why, but taking the kids to the carnival was going to be a life-changing event he could feel it.

"I call shotgun!" Paco Rodriguez said!

"There is no shotgun in our bus Paco" replied Tony.

Paco grinned sheepishly. "Oh ya" he said.

The four kids, Ralph, Pam and Bill all arrived at the carnival. Ralph paid the admission for all 7 of them and then let Paco, Cyler and Rhonda go off and explore while he wanted to talk to Tony.

"What's on your mind Mr. H?"

"Tony I have a question for you. What do you want to do once you graduate?"

Tony shrugged. "I have no idea. I mean I just need to stay out of trouble apparently."

"You are a good kid, just sometimes a little..." Ralph began.

\ "A trouble maker?" Tony finished. "Mr. H. Yes .. i I have dreams but how the heck am i going to get to those dreams if I flunk out?"

"Tony you will not flunk out if you do the work and apply yourself."

They were quiet a little then they heard a buzzing sound. They turned and saw this funny looking carnival thing called "The Wishmaker"

"Let's check this out for kicks Mr. H." Tony laughed.

They put their hands on the ball and made a wish.

"I wish I was YOU Mr. H. You have a wonderful woman in Miss Davidson and you seem very confident and under control?"

"Well thank you for that Tony And I wish i was you.. I mean you have that street-wise confidence I don't envy your fighting style but i do admire your confidence."

The machine made some grumbling sounds and static went through both guys and they quickly removed their hands from the ball. "

"What the hell was that?" Tony said.

"Static electricity" replied Ralph.

"UH let's go join the others." Tony said and they went off in search of finding the others.

The rest of the day at the carnival proved un-eventful. Pam and Rhonda went on a few rides while the guys stood and watched. None of the guys were fans of those thrill rides. Tony played a few games and won a teddy bear for Rhonda. (After spending $50)

"Thank you for this Mr. H. I had a great time" Rhonda said.

The other three students all agreed. Pam had dozed off and Bill had been called away by Carlile so he wasn't there with them in the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next day Tony Villicana woke up but he was in someone else's bed and he wasn't alone!

He looked over at the sleeping woman. _Pam Davidson! OHmigod! What the hell am i doing with Ms. Davidson"_

"Hey Ralph are you ok? You look shocked" she said.

 _Ralph. What is she talking about?_

"Uh, I'll be right back... I uh need to go go the bathroom" he stumbled on the words.

Tony left a shocked Pam in the bedroom and locked himself in Ralph's bathroom.

W-why am I blond? Why do i have blue eyes. Oh my god I'm Mr. HInkley and I was in bed with Pam Davidson. This is not good...

MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN...

Ralph woke up in a strange bed. He looked around and then looked at himself in the mirror. I-Im Tony! What in the world is going on?

Ralph got up out of bed and got dressed and just got out of the house before Tony's uncle woke up and questioned him. Ralph jumped in Tony's vehicle but before he was able to go anywhere Rhonda pulled up in her car.

"Where are you going Tony? Did you forget?

"Um Rhonda - I have to go talk to Mr. H. right now I have a question for him regarding the carnival we went to yesterday."

"Can i come with you. I want to see if Miss Davidson will go back with me today" she said.

Ralph nodded "Sure" he said.

They were quiet on their way to Ralph's. Ralph knew he had to act like Tony and not just walk into the house so he prepared himself mentally.

"What are ya thinking about Tony. You thinking about our big night?" Rhonda asked.

 _Big night? Oh god no they're not gonna go all the way... hopefully it's not that._

 _"I-I ... oh ya here is Mr. H's house Rhonda. Let's go talk to him" he said lamely._

 _Rhonda looked at him funny. "Are you ok Tony?"_

 _How about NO. I'm actually Ralph HInkley not Tony._ "Yea i'm ok Rhonda"

Ralph knocked on the door and Pam let him in. "Hi Tony, is everything ok?"

"W-Where is Mr. H." he asked.

"On the sofa" Pam said.

Ralph looked at Tony who looked back at him. They both knew that something weird was amiss but said nothing.

"Um ladies I need to talk to Tony in um private. Can we have some time to chat?"

The girls nodded and they exchanged looks. They knew something weird was up.

Once they were alone... They freaked out

"What are we going to do?" Tony said.

"I don't know. We need to calm down and relax. "

"What are we going to tell the girls!" Tony freaked.

"Tony we can't tell anyone yet.

"Mr. H with all due respect - I - uh i'm uncomfortable with not telling Ms. Davidson and Rhonda - i mean i woke up in bed with her!"

Ralph's eyes widened and he realized he was with her the night before and that's why Tony woke up with her.

"We gotta tell them"

"How are we going to explain it to them?"

"OKay guys what's going on! We can hear you talking!" Pam said.

"Are you listening in?"

"Of course we are. You two are acting very strangely!"

They let the ladies back in, sat them down and looked at each other.

"It started at the carnival. We saw this carnival thing - a wishmaker..."

"OH no you didn't! " Pam said

"Did what?" Rhonda asked.

Pam signed. "They wished on that thing that they were each other."

The two guys looked at each other. "How the heck did you figure it out?"

"I knew something was weird when i woke up beside you and you didn't kiss me Ralph - er Tony.."

"What are we going to do?" Rhonda asked.

"We have to find that wishmaker."

"For now we just have to hang tough and just lay low" Ralph said.

"What about school?" Rhonda asked. "You can't teach the class Tony. people will get suspicious"

"Arrange for a supply for a week and I'll write out a note for you Tony." Pam said.

The two guys nodded. "Nobody else is to know that we've switched places. Well we can tell Bill." Ralph said.

For now we just go about our daily lives as best we can. Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night Ralph (as Tony) sat in Tony's bedroom and sighed. He looked around his student's bedroom. Typical teenage boy's room. Then he saw a notebook on the bedside table. "Sports bets" was written on it. Curiously Ralph pkicked it up and opened the first page. He was expecting to see actual sports bet notes but instead it was handwritten notes of a tormented 17 year old boy.

 _I am terrified i will fail at life. I'm 17 i should be in a much happier state than i am. I'm scared i will not be able to ever tell Rhonda how i feel about her. I'm scared that she will not want to be with me._

 _I wish i could have the courage to be like Mr. H. He knows what love is. He knows his stuff when it comes to teaching._

 _Maxwell - yes that FED. that old bag of wind. I envy him as well. Ya i talk the talk of hate but in reality i do like the guy. I tend to put up a wall for many reasons._

Ralph stopped reading. It was a very personal journal that Tony wrote. How is he supposed to face his student - (once everything is back to normal) knowing what he knows now? Ralph also saw the notice on the calendar of a Doctor Lafferty. He has to find out who it is and where to go for that appointment.

Ralph knew he and Tony had to talk. He needed to tell Tony the inner workings of the suit before Bill had another big case to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Tony, meanwhile was in Ralph's house a little nervous about everything. He had to listen to Pam tell him about the suit.

"Are you serious? You mean to tell me that this silly suit has super powers?"

"Yes Tony, It does. Now Bill is on his way over you have to put it on"

"Bag o wind Maxwell, I have to take orders from him?" Tony shook his head.

Just then Bill waltzed in. "C'mon kid, lets go. Put the jammies on and I'll tell ya the new case on the way. "

"Um Bill there is a little problem."

"Don't do that counselor. Don't tell me there is a problem.'

"Well there is a problem" Pam said.

"What is the problem?" Bill asked.

"Tony and Ralph switched places. They were at the carnival and they jokingly wished on the wish maker they were each other."

"Oh come on now! NO. It can't be!" Bill exclaimed.

"Unfortunately you're stuck with me Maxwell until we figure out where this wishmaker thing is"

"Villicana, you really need to act like Ralph if you're going to convince anyone" Bill said

"We agreed we will lay low until everything is cleared up. " Tony said.

"What about school?"

"We have it all worked out" Pam said. "We arranged for a substitute for Ralph for two weeks and I wrote a note excusing Tony from school for two weeks. Rhonda will be the go between for home work."

"Couldn't get me outta the actual homework though" Tony said with a sly smile.

"Counselor, can you at least get Ralph over here so we can all talk?"

"I'll get Rhonda to call him at Tony's place" replied Pam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rhonda felt weird phoning Ralph (as Tony) because since she knew he was actually her teacher and not actually Tony it felt uncomfortable doing so. Ralph felt very much the same. Uneasy to say the least…. He knew his student had a crush on him and therefore didn't know quite how to act around her. He didn't, however want to arouse suspicion while he was hanging with Paco and Cyler. To Ralph, hanging around them was even more unnerving than being with Rhonda.

"Hi Tony. Um are you alone?" she asked when she got him on the phone.

"Hi Rhonda. Actually no. Cyler and Paco are here. We're discussing the homework that was assigned." He replied.

"Oh well I just want to tell you that there is a um meeting at Mr H's house tonight

Mr. Maxwell is asking if you'd please be there around 8;00." She said.

"Oh ya sure I'll be there Rhonda"

There were oohs and ahhs from the other two in the background. Ralph rolled his eyes.

"Ooh Tony whatcha up to tonight with Rhonda" Cyler teased.

"Homework" he replied.

"Homework since when do you actually do homework Tony" Paco said.

"Snce it was assigned to us by our teacher."

'You just want to hang out with Rhonda alone so you can kissy kissy" Cyler said making kissy sounds.

Ralph rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. He did not want to over react as he knew he had to act like Tony.

Cyler looked at him "Are you ok Tony? You don't seem to be yourself today.

Tony laughed. "I'm ok Cyler. I just have a lot on my mind today". he replied

Cyler was not a dumb kid. He was very in tune to his friend and Tony was NOT acting like himself.

Cyler nudged Rodriguez and said. "Something is up with Tony"

"How do you mean?"

Cyler rolled his eyes. "Since when did Tony care about homework?"

"True. But maybe he's trying to impress Rhonda with this new leaf?"

Cyler shook his head. "I tell ya Paco - there is something very different about Tony"

Paco looked from Cyler to Tony and suddenly he figured something out.

"I have a thought but it is so crazy it can't be"

"What is your thought Paco" Asked Tony. (as Ralph)

"You're not actually Tony. You are actually Mr. Hinkley. You don't have the mannerisms of Tony"

"I do a lousy job of pretending to be Tony don't I. But guys, we cannot tell anyone else. Ok. Bill Maxwell is trying to locate that wishmaker so we can switch back." he said.

"How do we uh address you then?" Paco asked.

"As Tony" Cyler said and smacked him over the head.

"Oh ya right."

A/N: This is still a major work in progress. I apologize for not updating the original post in so long. I had forgotten about it and also life got in my way. I will do my best to update when i can. I don't really know where this story is going. I will be relying on my muse to help guide me. If i don't add to my story for a few weeks - please forgive me as I do have other things on my mind. And life DOES get in the way.


End file.
